


From the Beginning

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, you know why I had to call you in here. We have to act accordingly or at least that’s what Uncle Sam says. So, from the beginning, tell me how did this thing start?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so old it dates itself because it still makes mention of DADT being a problem. But finally, I finished it. It might read a bit oddly but that's because it was originally a few drabbles that I managed to string together.

After walking into the room, he stood at attention until the man behind the desk sighed. “Take a seat, soldier.” It wasn’t a harsh command yet it made him wince nonetheless when he sat opposite the man as he shuffled through some papers. “Alright, you know why I had to call you in here. We have to act accordingly or at least that’s what Uncle Sam says. So, from the beginning, tell me how did this thing start?"

“Well,” he murmured as his hands fidgeted between his knees. He cleared his throat as he began.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They had just settled into the safe house after a mission well done. Technically the mission was partially well done as they had been successful but also blown up their getaway vehicle which was why they were waiting at the safe house for someone to come pick them up.

“AC and actual wi-fi that I don’t have to re-wire from the middle of bum-fuck Nigeria!” Jensen praised as he joined the rest in the kitchen to check out the food supplies. “You do love us! Oh thank you so much, mommy and daddy!” Jensen grinned widely even as Roque pierced him with a glare. 

“Not buying it,” Clay shook his head from next to Roque as he handed the man one of the instant noodles packets. “If this is a family, you’re definitely not our kid.”

“What do you mean? How could I not be your kid? I’m totally the kid-ish out of the team. You can’t disown me, daddy.” Jensen argued.

In a moment of rare Jensen-like-crazy, Roque added in his own thoughts. “Nah, I’m agreeing here with Clay, even if I’m still not agreeing to being the damn mother. But if we did have a kid, he’d be much more badass. Like Cougar.” Roque decided. 

“So Cougar’s your son? What about Pooch?” Jensen prompted.

“Yeah, Pooch can be our son too. He’s a good boy and providing the grandchildren every parents want.” Clay smirked, getting into this crazy conversation and the odd mood they were in.

“Then what am I?” Jensen asked.

“Annoying neighbor kid?” Roque suggested as he glanced at Clay.

“No, that can’t be it. Then we would have the right to make him leave. We’re stuck with him as though he was Cougar’s annoying boyfriend.” Clay explained, earning a rare smile from Cougar for the comment. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Jensen pouted at not being included in the family until a slow smile crossed his face. “Fine, but when Cougar and I get married, you’re paying for the wedding.” Cougar’s smile widened. 

It was only a few hours later that Jensen seemed to realize how crazy everyone could get after a mission when no one was life threateningly bleeding all over the place. “Hey, Cougs, so what goodies are there to eat?” Jensen asked, a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders and bright, obnoxious boxers the only item of clothing he actually bothered putting back on after his shower.

Jensen turned around to see that Cougar was holding a bunch of bananas. “Sweet, man, did you climb one of those trees out there to get these?” He asked, taking one from the bunch offered to him. Cougar nodded. “I figured because there’s no way there would actually be fresh fruit in a hide out. Everything here is dried or processed to the point that it would survive until the next century.”

Jensen began to eat the ripe fruit and happily broke the tip off to pop it into his mouth. Cougar watched him with a pointed expression that Jensen was used to getting as it was Cougar’s way of asking Jensen to explain himself.

“Amigo, there are rules that pretty much every man should follow when eating bananas. When you’re eating a banana, do not make eye contact with another dude or better yet, eat it in chunks to avoid questionable staring.” Jensen explained as he watched Cougar’s expression turn into a slow smirk as he took his own banana from the bunch and slowly peeled it. 

“Right, see, we’re making direct eye contact right now so that’s bad.” Cougar grunted and kept peeling until the banana peel fell carelessly to the tabletop. He held the naked banana in all its ripe glory. Jensen drummed his fingers against the wooden table tunelessly as he looked around the kitchen as though it was the most curious thing in the universe. That is, until Cougar’s eyes rose to his and Jensen could feel the damn gaze on him so of course he turned his head to meet it

With a small smirk still on his lips, Cougar seemed to deep throat the banana in one motion, wrapping his lips down around where his fingers were holding the fruit. Jensen’s eyes rounded behind his glasses in shock and fascination. He met Cougar’s eyes and then quickly looked away, unable to stand looking into the emotion in the other man’s eyes. 

“I, uh, better get to work hacking things, writing up how the mission went, and, well, um, techy things.” Jensen muttered as he rose and then hustled out of the room. He hadn’t even noticed that he had squeezed his own banana so hard that it had squished and run down his hand as he fled from the kitchen. Cougar’s laughter was muffled by an excessive mouthful of fruit.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“You’re saying this started because of a joke and some fruit.”

“Yes, and I’d ask you to refrain from interrupting me, sir, or else I’ll lose my nerve.”

“Alright, continue.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The strange behavior followed them back to home base in the States. Cougar would brush up against Jensen’s thigh in the car, sit so close to him on the couch that their shoulders touched, and lean against him when they ordered drinks at the local bar. It was the night that they were at the local bar near their base that Jensen finally decided to say something.

But of course he couldn’t just talk to Cougar about his new strange touchy-feely behavior. That would have required Cougar to actually talk back, first of all. Still, Jensen needed a bit of liquid courage to talk at Cougar. That was why he had gone for Jack Daniels that night. Good old Jack.

“Jensen, you know you get shitfaced on whiskey.” Rouge looked at Jensen the way he always looked at him; like he was an utter idiot.

“That’s the plan for tonight. Good old Jack,” Jensen grinned. “Jack always has my back to see me through the tough times.”

“And what tough times are you going through right now?” Pooch asked skeptically.

“Personal tough times that need to be addressed, but then probably forgotten quickly afterwards.” Jensen looked quickly at Cougar before focusing back on his drink. “That’s why I want to get shitfaced, address these issues, and then hopefully pass out into a nice stage of oblivion so that I’ll hopefully forget the entire conversation.”

“Wait, you want to resolve something tonight but then forget that you resolved it?” Pooch tipped the beer he was drinking at Jensen. “Your logic never makes sense to me and I fear for the day that it finally does.”

“That’s the way, Pooch.” Jensen grinned happily and knocked his glass against Pooch’s before taking a long pull. He grimaced at the burn and then felt Cougar’s foot under the table curl under his calf so he took another quick drink.

It was later that night with Jensen stumbling home with Cougar’s help that Jensen finally started to address his troubles, namely Cougar. “Alright, buddy, we need to talk.” Jensen stated in a tone that was probably too loud by the way Cougar winced away from Jensen. It could have also been his breath.

Cougar motioned with one hand for Jensen to continue as he used the other to remain wrapped around Jensen’s waist with Jensen’s own arm around Cougar’s shoulders. It was purely due to Jensen’s drunken level and nothing to do with the fact that Cougar felt warm under his jacket where Jensen had wheedled his hand into. He also didn’t mind that Cougar’s hand was lower on his hip than he should be comfortable with. 

“Maybe we should wait until we’re alone.” Jensen decided as they walked around on base. He didn’t want people to overhear. He had to think about DADT and all that.

Finally, when Cougar settled Jensen onto his bed in their shared bedroom, Jensen felt at ease to speak. “Alright, amigo, we need to talk about you trying to seduce me.”

Cougar snorted and Jensen frowned. “I might be drunker than I had planned for this little speech. Hold on, I typed it on my laptop. Let me get that and then I can read it to you. Or maybe you can read it to yourself. I had some really good arguments about not wanting to be kicked out of the military because then the rest of our team would be killed without us.” Jensen fumbled around under his bed for where he stored his laptop and made a triumphant noise when he pulled it up onto his lap.

Then he noticed that Cougar was standing shirtless in front of him, but with his hat still firmly on, of course. Jensen narrowed his eyes. “Did you take your shirt off without taking off the hat or did you just put the hat back on really quickly?”

Cougar smirked as his hands tipped his hat slightly at him before slowly running down his chest and then to his belt loops. 

“Eyes on face, Jensen.” Jensen told himself aloud, trying hard not to follow Cougar’s hands. “Eyes on face, eyes on torso, no face!” He scolded.

Chuckling, Cougar invaded Jensen’s space and removed his laptop to replace it with himself. Jensen swallowed thickly as his hands rose to automatically trace over Cougar’s belt loops like Cougar had been doing moments ago. “So, about you seducing me.”

“Hush, amigo.” Cougar ordered and followed in by pressing his mouth against Jensen’s to ensure that he kept quiet.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Cougar’s seduction tactics are getting partially naked? I’m not buying it, he’s much more suave than that.”

“Yeah but he also knew that it didn’t take much to seduce me. And will you stop interrupting me? I'll never be able to finish this story with you saying things back to me. This is a monologue, damn it: respect the monologue!"

“Right, but you know I don’t want details.”

“No details, got it. So as I was saying, things might have gotten a little gay after that, but only if you count one guy fucking another up the ass as being gay.” Jensen cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses. “I guess you consider that gay, huh?”

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“Did I mention I was completely drunk and Cougar was a little more than usually drunk as well? So we could just say it was a ‘one time thing’ and it didn’t mean anything between us.” Jensen eyed the paper that was being written on dubiously.

“And the second time?”

“Same thing; drunk, didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“And the time after that?”

“Um, still really drunk.”

“And after that?”

“Drunk, again.”

“On a Tuesday morning?”

“We’re alcoholics, it’s sad, I know. We were thinking of going to the next local AA meeting.”

“Alright,” another sigh as the clipboard is finally put down on the desk, “I think we’re done now.”

“So, are those the forms that are gonna get us kicked out of the army, Clay?” Jensen asked with a frown.

Clay snorted and shook his head. “Hell no, this is a Sudoku I’ve been working on while you blabbered on. I already filled out those stupid papers with all negatives. Like I’d really let you two be kicked out because of fucking DADT.”

“Really? Wait, then why the whole interrogation thing?”

“Regulation and you aren’t able to keep things to yourself so I thought it would be best for you to get it all out in one go so it’ll be easier to repress. Besides, I had a bet going on with Pooch on when exactly it was that you two finally got together.”

“Oh, okay, cool.”

“And Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“You and Cougar better learn to be more discrete from now on because I never want to walk in on that again, got me?”

“Yes, Clay, sir.”


End file.
